


Драбблы по Ниро Вульфу

by ilera



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor, местами незаметный
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Relationships: Archie Goodwin & Nero Wolfe
Kudos: 4





	Драбблы по Ниро Вульфу

— Арчи, почему ты работаешь у мистера Вульфа? — спросил Лон Коэн.  
В памяти тут же всплыло, как на прошлой неделе Вульф ухаживал за мной, пока я валялся в постели в полной отключке и не мог даже налить себе воды. Улыбнувшись приятным воспоминаниям, я ответил:  
— Он много мне платит. 

***

Однажды Фрицу срочно надо было уйти из дома, и он оставил меня следить за плитой. Так Ниро Вульф узнал, что такое сгоревший бифштекс.

***

Вульф имел привычку не выходить из дома, если только речь не шла о личных делах. Приятно, когда ты входишь в эту категорию.

***

Однажды к нам ворвались грабители. Не знаю, почему они выбрали именно наш дом. Либо они не знали, что здесь живет Ниро Вульф, гроза всех преступников, либо что-то напутали в плане. В любом случае, не надо было им вламываться в спальню шефа. Не успел я даже прибежать на помощь, как грабители сами дали деру — только их и видели. Будет им урок — Вульф не любит, когда прерывают его сон.

***

Как-то Сол Пензер, Фред Даркин, Орри Кэтер и я играли в покер. Оказалось, ничья.

***

Как-то Лили Роуэн в пылу ревности сказала, что я похож на лягушку. Я не остался в долгу и целую неделю с ней не разговаривал — лихо она засветила мне в челюсть. Вульф страдал больше всего, потому что какое-то время я не способен был добывать ему информацию.

***

Ниро Вульф очень любил желтый цвет. Дошло даже до того, что он решил переклеить обои в моей спальне. На мои возражения, что он у меня не бывает, Вульф отвечал одно и то же:  
— Это мой дом.  
И что тут возразишь?

***

— У тебя такое сложное имя, — сказала одна орхидея другой. — И оно нисколько не похоже на наши.  
Вторая орхидея гордо выпрямилась:  
— Хозяин знает толк в скрещиваниях. Моими родителями были редкие подвиды, которые считались несопоставимыми.  
— Подумаешь, — обиженно качнула головкой первая орхидея. — Зато во мне латинские корни.  
— Зато я такая одна! Каттлея archibaldus goodwinus.


End file.
